


Solar Eclipse

by SHSLFapficWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFapficWriter/pseuds/SHSLFapficWriter
Summary: Transferring it over here, it's so old I don't even know when I originally posted it.





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring it over here, it's so old I don't even know when I originally posted it.

On the Fields of Justice, there were many different relationships among the champions. Rivalry, friendship, love and then the opposite; hate. Among the many champions who despise one another, who would stop at nothing to see the other one shattered,broken and destroyed. There are two who handle such feelings much differently than the rest (This is their story). The elusive leader of the Black Rose; LeBlanc and the Incarnation of the Sun; Leona. These two beautiful heroins came to despise one another after only a few confrontations. They fought, trash talked and tried to make each-other as miserable as possible. But one day LeBlanc took things too far, she had received information about her friend Leona, that she was good friends with the gladiator Pantheon from a young age. LeBlanc took full advantage of such info and had Pantheon set up and ambushed and his bakery destroyed. Pantheon became a shell of his former self. He dropped out of The League and simply spent his days laying in the burned remains of his dream. It wasn't long after, his childhood friend Leona came for a visit, hearing about his recent choice to drop out. After talking and taking care of him for a couple of days, he seemed to have been brought back to his former glory. With Leona's help he rebuilt the bakery and got his life back on track.

Needless to say LeBlanc was not happy when she saw the reopening in the Journal of Justice. Later that day the bakery was burned down once again, this time Pantheon was inside, and never seen again. After hearing the news of Pantheon's fate, something broken in Leona. She knew LeBlanc was responsible for this, she just knew it. She couldn't prove it but, she couldn't allow such a trivial thing like "proof" to allow LeBlanc to get off free from this. Leona knew she would have to handle this herself. Soon enough a new round on the Fields of Justice began, by a ironic twist of fate. Leona and LeBlanc were on the same team. This wouldn't stop Leona, oh no, nothing could save LeBlanc from Leona's new enlightened sanity. LeBlanc thought Leona wouldn't dare touch her while on the same team, having a common goal among them...even if it was just for now. She was cocky, she smirked, giggled, and teased Leona throughout the beginning of the battle. This only fueled Leona's hatered and willingness to do anything to destroy LeBlanc and all she stands for.

Over forty minutes into the game, the battle seemed to have been at a stand still. Both teams refused to stray out too far from their base and jungle, slowly farming and waiting for the perfect chance to attack Baron Nashor. This was it, Leona decided this was the time she would take her revenge and pay LeBlanc back tenfold for what she had done to her friend. As LeBlanc was clearing out blue, Leona took advantage of her being distracted by the golem, Leona stroke LeBlanc down from behind with her mighty shield, knocking her out and dragging her to a more remote location. As LeBlanc regained her conciseness she found herself to be stripped down, lacking both her clothes and staff. As she went to get up, she was pulled back by a chain hooked to a tree that attached to the collar on her neck. She hazelly looked around for who could have done this, she noticed the heavy set of armor about ten or so feet away from her. It looked familiar, but she was too dazed to figure exactly who it was.

Moments later as LeBlanc fully regained herself, she noticed someone approaching her, she readied herself even though she knew she was defenseless, the figure got closer and closer...it was Leona to LeBanc's surprise"L...Leona?!" she yelled out. "You treacherous bitch! We are on the same team!" as LeBlanc struggled to free herself, she stopped, suddenly noticing Leona was naked as well, a light blush came upon her cheeks as she examined the woman's body, it was slender, lean and toned, then she saw it. Something Leona kept secret for her whole life, something that made her truly unique among her fellow champions; a cock. LeBlanc was speechless as Leona silently came closer and closer, her penis was flaccid, yet nearly seven inches already. Leona stopped a mere two feet from LeBlanc, her cock dangling in front of her face. "W-what is the meaning of this? Do yo-" LeBlanc was stopped mid-sentence from Leona delivering a kick to her chest, slamming her head into the tree behind her that she was chained to, nearly knocking her out again. As she once again tried to regain herself, she looked up into Leona's eyes, they were empty, scary...even for LeBlanc.

LeBlanc again went to speak out, before even a word was uttered Leona delivered another kick, this time into her stomach, making LeBlanc become winded as she cried out in pain, arching forward, her face nearly hitting into Leona's member. Before she could catch her breath Leona grabbed LeBlanc by the hair and pulled it up, picking up her whole body into the air, LeBlanc winced in pain as she was eye level with her enemy who she knew had her life in the palm of her hands. Leona would whisper in a dark monotone voice "I know exactly what you did, and you will pay compensation one-hundredfold." She released the grip on LenBanc's hair, dropping on her on the floor and moved up closer, her cock now almost touching LeBlanc's face. "I w-will do no such thing you disgusting shema-" Leona without hesitation then kneed LeBlanc in the face, once again causing her to slam her head into the tree. She raised her hands in the air, her voice shakened "O-ok! ok! I'm sorry!". Leona grabbed her dick and brought the tip to LeBlanc's soft, luscious lips. LeBlanc knew more than well what Leona wanted from her, she was disgusted but didn't have a choice in the matter, she opened her mouth abit, slipping her tongue out and licked the tip. Leona dropped her cock and put her hands on her hips.

LeBlanc grabbed the cock with her smaller soft right hand, stroking slowly as she began to lick up and down the shaft, lubing it with her saliva. Leona began to relax, her shoulders less stiff, her left hand now on LeBlanc's head, petting and stroking her soft hair. LeBlanc then began to suck on the tip of the now rock hard cock that was sticking up at almost eleven inches long, she felt it throbbing wildly in her hands, she stroked faster while she began to suck more and more of the cock into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. It wasn't long before the tip poked into the back of her throat. She stopped moving her head and swirled her tounge around the shaft as she sucked, her hand stroking what was left out "mm...mmm". Leona's hand traveled to the back of LeBlanc's head, then suddenly pushed forward, forcing LeBlanc to take more of her thick cock down her throat, LeBlanc gaged and began to tear, smearing her make up down her cheeks as she deep throated the sun warrior's dick, unable to pull back even for a gasp of air, trying to breath through her nose.

Leona leaned her head back letting out a pleasurable sigh as she forced her whole length down the little whore's throat. She felt her cock begin to ooze pre-cum directly into LeBlanc's stomach. She took that as a sign to start the real fun, she slowly pulled her saliva covered cock out of LeBlanc's mouth, a single string of pre-cum connected from the tip of her penis to LeBlanc's lips. LeBlanc took this time to catch her breath, breathing heavily as she wiped her mouth from the drool "a...are you done n-now?" LeBlanc asked as she couldn't wait for this torture to end. Unfortunately for her, it was only begining, Leona grinned as she slipped her massive member back down the slut's throat and placed both her hands on her head, as she slowly began to thrust her hips back and forth "mmphmp!" LeBlanc closed her eyes as she felt her face being pushed back and forth in rhythm with Leona's hip thrust. Leona couldn't hold back and more, she wanted to violate and abuse the bitch before her more than anything else, and so she did, her thrust drastically increased in speed, slamming LeBlanc's face into her crotch as her fat cock stretched out LeBlanc's once tight slippery throat. Leona felt her knees shake as the pleasure surged through her body, moaning out "O-ohh...fuck..fuck fuck fuck" she repetitively lustfully cried out as she fucked LeBlanc's adorable face violently.

LeBlanc could do nothing but take it, having her mouth and throat being used like a cock-sleeve. She tried to place her hands on Leona's hips and push away, but Leona was too physically over powering, not even making a dent in the beat of her thrust. Hearing Leona's moans she opened her eyes and looked up at the woman abusing her face, she was starting to fear for her life. She felt liker her jaw would break at any moment, but at that very second she felt the throbbing cock swell up like it was growing in size and then begin to unload "uahhhh g-god!" Leona moaned out as she forced LeBlanc's face against her body as she blew load after load of steamy thick seed, pouring directly into LeBlanc's stomach, she could feel her stomach budging and filling up with her captor's cum. After draining herself fully into LeBlanc like a human condom. She pulled out, her cock covered in a mix of sperm and saliva, dripping and drenched. She wiped it clean on LeBlanc's face as LeBlanc leaned back on the tree behind her. Gasping heavily, trying very hard to catch her breath as her mouth was dripping and stunk of cum. Leona was happy seeing LeBlanc look like the used up whore that she is,she turned around satisfied. She turned around for a moment and look at the sight of the gasping, nearly unconscious LeBlanc, she blushed and went back, putting her staff and clothes within reach and unlocking her chain. Then running off to end the current round.

Days later Leona would find a new issue of the Journal of Justice with the headline "Pantheon found trapped on a roof-top for days" .


End file.
